


Zombie

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Hallowe'en Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: The Tenth Doctor's still on the hunt for companions' children to recruit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbskyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/gifts).



> Written for a 'Trick or Treat' meme, Hallowe'en 2016.
> 
> Based on the premise of the [It Will Come For Your Children](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2569) series.

"Who's this?" Ashildr asked, stepping out of the diner's back room.

Clara made shushing gestures at her. "Not important!" She turned back to the Doctor. "No! I don't have any children! And there's no point coming back later, because I can't have them! I'm..." She waved her hands wildly. "Undead!"

"Undead?" The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at her, and his eyes widened. "You're right, your heart isn't beating. But no-one could do something like that, except... a Time Lord! Did the Master do this to you?"

"He didn't tell me his name," Clara said, trying not to look shifty.


End file.
